


Beyond Attracted

by scottisguitar



Category: Guns N' Roses, Hard Rock RPF, Izzy Stradlin (Musician)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Love, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottisguitar/pseuds/scottisguitar
Summary: Takes place in the earlier days of GNR's career. I know that this isn't exactly how they became famous and etc., I simply changed things for the sake of the storyline (for example, I "altered" the timeline, so he is already on the way of getting clean. :))
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Beyond Attracted

I'm in love with a guy from Indiana.

Jeffrey Dean Isbell, or Izzy Stradlin, rhythm guitarist, songwriter, singer, and my world.

I've known him basically since he first came to L.A., with the intention of pursuing a career in music, which has always been his passion at heart. I knew the moment I first heard him playing that he's one in a million, in every possible way.

Him and his bandmates were practically regulars at the bar which is owned and ran by my dad (and where I am working). They booked one of their first gigs in the city thanks to him, as he was the one who had given them a chance to perform here. 

Although he had no idea how the folks would react to a band with no name, he thought they'd showed some potencial, so he took a risk. He's always had a good eye for talent. 

Later, this decision turned out to be the best he could've made. The band had gained more popularity as the time went by, which was quite profitable for both the guys and us. The number of our guests had never been higher before.

When I got introduced to them, I didn't have much of an opinion on them, although Izzy seemed to have something in him I couldn't put my finger on, I just found him intriguing. Eventually, we were spending more and more time together, however, falling for each other wasn't an easy or fast process, it's just happened along the way. As we were both somewhat more laid-back personalities (despite him being a musician), we formed a strong friendship. We were bonding over music, and could have hour-long conversations about anything. 

After a while, sparks were flying, and our relationship blossomed into something more. At the same time, with the increasing success of Guns N' Roses, they were surely starting to take over the L.A.-based rock scene by storm. Obviously, it was a given that they'd play a lot at our place... 

That day, they were rehearsing before the show, while I was sitting at a table in front of the stage. I was truly amazed by their performance. It was clear that they all had different musical backgrounds, yet they managed to turn that into their strength, which resulted in a true masterpiece. 

While I was watching them, my eyes found his. 

All the guys were good looking, but Izzy... he had an unexplainable aura around him, something that's just draws you in and don't let you escape. I'm so lucky to have him in my life, not just because of his looks, but his artistic soul and unique personality as well. 

As they finished their last song, Izzy quickly took notice of me staring at him. He put his guitar away before approaching me, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey there. How did you like our music? More importantly, are you ready for our date?" he asked, while wrapping an arm around my waist and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You were amazing. And yes, I've been waiting for it all day." I replied, taking his hand and leading him towards the back rooms. 

"Gosh, me too. It feels like I don't have a free minute nowadays. It'll be nice to get away from it all." 

When we were out of sight, I couldn't contain myself anymore, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Have I mentioned how handsome you are today?" I asked him with a smile, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

"Today, no. But you may have yesterday." he chuckled. "As much as I'm glad that you like this outfit on me, I should change. Leather pants aren't the most suitable for skateboarding." he stated, gesturing at his stage clothes.

"Well, you can use one of the dressing rooms." I offered, motioning towards the doors in front of us.

"Care to join me?" he smirked wickedly. "It's really awful to get out of these tight pants." he exclaimed, trying his best to remain serious. 

"Lead the way. I wouldn't want you to struggle." I laughed. 

After we stepped into the room, he started to strip almost immediately. My eyes were glued to him as he got rid of his many jewellery piece by piece, and began to take off his signature shirt. 

"I don't mind the audience, but you can help me, you know?" 

"I'm not about to turn down this generous offer." 

I placed my hands onto the sides of his neck and pushed his shirt (which was already unbuttoned) off of his shoulders with a slow motion. My hands wandered down on his now bare chest, while leaving a trail of kisses there, feeling his muscles and noticing that his breathing was getting more heavier. My fingers brushed the lower part of his stomach as I was about to reach for the laces of his pants, when he suddenly grabbed my hands.

"Don't do this to me." he whispered into my ear, while pulling me flush against his body. 

I bit my lip and looked directly into his hazel eyes as my hands travelled up on his back with a gentle touch. The next moment I knew, his lips were on mine, kissing me with extreme intensity and passion. His hands slid down on my sides, before stopping to rest on my hips, as he slipped in his tongue to deepen our kiss.

I should've known this would happen the second I heard his proposition. We were like two magnets, pulled towards each other by an invisible force. Everytime we touched, I felt pure sensation running through my body, and I was sure that he felt the same way. But honestly, who could have blamed me? He was just effortlessly attractive, to put it lightly. 

As we continued our hot and heavy makeout session, I stopped to prevent things from escalating further. 

"I think we should really get going... before someone walks in on us" I proceeded to warn him, panting.

"Yeah, sure. Though I would've happily ditched our plans for something more... exciting." he said with a smirk, while smoothing back his black locks that were partly covering his face. 

"Well, who said we wouldn't continue this later?" I suggested with a wink, to which he reacted with a conspirational smile.

I could still feel his quick heartbeat as I helped him change into a more comfortable clothing. 

A little while later, after Izzy picked up his skateboard, we arrived at the park. This was our go-to hangout place since we'd been dating, we would always go out here to relax and him to skate, of course, that being one of his favorite passtime activities. Being in his company was always calming and natural, I felt secure around him whenever we were together.

I loved seeing him like that, performing some tricks with his board in the ring. He seemed to be so carefree, as if all his worries about himself or the band's success were gone. I knew that he wasn't really fond of the public's attention in general, but I had to snap a few polaroid pictures of him, to capture these precious moments.

After a while, he stopped and sat down next to me.

"You sure you don't want to give it a try?" 

"Nah, I would be terrible in it." I laughed. "But maybe I'd change my mind if you'd be my teacher." 

"I'd be happy to be that." he smiled, putting his hand on my thigh.

We sat in silence for a bit, watching the sky as the sun went down behind the horizon.

"Izzy, I've been meaning to ask... how have you been these days?" I asked anxiously. 

I didn't want to ruin our date by bringing up his addiction problems, but I had to know how he'd been coping. At first, he was scared to admit it to me, fearing that it would mean the end of us. But I assured him that I won't ever leave him and there's nothing to be ashamed of anyway. Everyone, even the most confident and organized people have issues. He'd promised me that he'd get clean and leave this all behind.

"It depends. But it gets better day by day." he answered, looking down on the healing bruises and scars on his arms.

"It's been hard, really hard, to be honest, but I refuse to back down. For you, Y/N. You're my biggest inspiration." he smiled, his composure sincere and vulnerable.

"I'm so proud of you. You know you can always count on me. I won't give up on you, ever." I said, snuggling closer to him, as he held me in his arms. 

"I love you, Y/N. I haven't said this until now, but it's been true for a long while. I was just waiting for the right time to say it out loud." he confessed, shooting me an honest smile.

"I love you too, Izzy." I smiled, before leaning in for a long, warm kiss.

Our date couldn't have gone more perfectly. I was with my love from Indiana, and I knew that everything will be alright as long as we have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to those who got the song references! :)


End file.
